Our separate paths
by 12347
Summary: Rouge is a spy, jewel thief, and a part time bar tender. Shadow is a ex G.U.N agent getting by in life by doing whatever he wants when he wants. Sonic, Knuckles, Espio,Amy, and Rouge go on vacation and find themselves joining Shadow to complete an important mission. Some shadouge, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Together bat was a spy that worked for G.U.N headquarters and currently she was bored to death I'm a meeting with her co-captain.

" These strike patterns might prove to be dangerous."He explained to his team.

" I am currently advising the leaders that we should investigate eggma- ROUGE."

Suddenly she woke up due to the yelling of her irritable boss.

" Is your nap more important to the task at hand."

She rolled her eyes obviously annoyed be her co-captains ignorance. "Actually it is better for me to get some sleep , you obviously don't know what you're talking about.

" Her co-captain immediately became irritated and he continued with his lesson. " As I was saying we should keep more tabs on German's activities, and-"

" Sir no mean for disrespect but those strike patterns look just like the ones from the missile test run we took last week."

The co-captain looked like he wanted to choke rouge then and there but even if he tried he wouldn't have succeeded.

"MEETING ADJOURNED!"He yelled.

Every body left the conference room although Rouge lingered around enough long enough to see her fellow worker/friend,Fiona, making out with the co-captain.

"I knew that bitch was getting paid more then the rest of us." Rouge thought out loud.

"What bitch" asked Sonic popping out from no where.

"Your ex-girlfriend that's who."

"You mean Amy? We all know you don't like her rouge."

Rouge didn't always have a problem with Amy, as a matter of fact Amy disliked Rouge first.

Amy dated Sonic in their freshmen and sophomore year of high school and Rouge became friends with Sonic in her sophomore year of high school. So when sonic dumped her, Amy assumed it was because of Rouge. In all honestly Rouge didn't give a rat's ass about Amy until senior year, when she poured milk on Rouge one random day. After high school Amy wanted to be friends with Rouge but she could not take that girls personality and optimism.

" I'm talking about Fiona ,dumb ass!" snapped Rouge.

" Whatever I got to go." Rouge nonchalantly yawned.

She spent most of her days working at G.U.N but she was also a bar tender along with her best friend Marie. Marie has long Jet black hair with piercing green eyes and she was not the type of person to fuck with.

There was the occasional pervert that would come into the bar but she could handle herself just fine. Rouge unlocked the door to her two floor apartment and checked her safe to make sure all of her jewels were still there. She hopped on her couch and flipped through the channels on her Tv and after seeing that nothing was on Tv and that the news was just talking about some stupid bank robbery, She couldn't help but wander where her old roommate had gone.

Shadow had previously lived with Rouge not to long along. Yet that whole time they were basically invisible to each other. Both of them didn't really hang around the apartment a lot because Rouge always was at G.U.N, the bar, a club, or off stealing jewels and Shadow did Lord knows what. One day she just came home and all his stuff was gone. She didn't really miss Shadow but sometimes she would get pretty lonely. Rouge decided to take a long nap after all when that clock hit 9:30, it was time to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in East Crawford City...

Shadow Sat in his room,which really wasn't his room at all actually it was the basement of a gift shop that a girl he knew owned and by girl he knew I mean a girl who has a crush on him and he's taking advantage of her kindness.

" hey, Shadow I brought you some breakfast if you want some of course," Hannah said in that overly joyful annoying tone.

" No, Hannah I ate earlier!"

" well, I'll leave some here just in case you change your mind, so what r u doing, do u have plans today, maybe we can eat dinner together at this new restaurant down the street, or brunch,wait you already ate breakfast how silly am I hahaha."

" Hannah just set the food on the counter and go away...please,"

"Did something happen yesterday you seem cranky today"

" what r u talking about I act like this everyday"

"No this is not the pedestrian I fell in love with"

" pedestrian...wha-what r u talking about"

"you must be sick, I'm going to run to the store right quick be right back."

As soon as Hannah left the shop. Shadow started packing all his stuff and was getting ready to move into his new apartment all the way on the other side of the city. The area around there wasn't even close to being considered safe but it was better then staying with Hannah any longer. He had been planing to leave for the last few months but had to wait because they were fixing up the apartment.

He gave them the time limit of 3 weeks or he threatened to beat all of them. Shadow didn't think any one should keep him waiting, he has the ability to take out the planet if he really put his mind to it but as we all know waiting, relying on others, and working are all elements of the cost of living and unless he was on a G.U.N mission these everyday things are what he was reduced to.

He arrived at his new shitty apartment at midnight but to him it was perfect because it was his. For the last year and 1/2 he has been staying at different people's places. Oddly enough the first person he was with was Sonic ,then eggma, next was Rouge, last was Hannah. Honestly if he had to pick anyone of them to live with it would be Rouge. Mainly because she ignored him the most. This was mainly the only reason he could tolerate Rouge,but the rest of his friends bothered him so much he had to get out that city and move to East Crawford which was hours away. Shadow decided It was time to get some fresh air so he went on a walk. Suddenly 8 people ran out of a bank two of the people hopped into a big truck and started chasing the other 6. Shadow quickly teleported them out of the way until he realized there was another person. He quickly pushed them out of the way and after wards he only saw headlights.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge checked in into the bar so that she could begin her shift. Her friend Maria was already serving vodkas to several people.

" why are you so late today, you better be happy it's not club night and that the managers are on a short vacation.

" I'm not worried about Derek getting mad over nothing, Plus we all know he has a slight crush on you so you're just going to have to bail me out again.

" You can be so reckless sometimes"

" you know you love me".

At that moment Sonic walked into the bar holding his cell phone in his hand.

" hey Speedy ( nickname) what brings you here"

" I'm guessing you didn't hear about why happened to Shadow".

" let me guess he got arrested and the only one willing to bail him out is that naive girl that lets him live in her shop, what was her name? Annie?"

Sonic then walked to the Tv hung on the wall and turned it on to the news channel. The reporter was making a statement about some bank robbery.

"Several witnesses has stated that a hedgehog has stated that a hedgehog saved the 7 victims,but in the process he was hit by a truck. Is it possible that this brave hero was no other then our beloved Sonic the hedgehog? We are currently trying to enter the Gwennett hospital in order to confirm our suspicions.

"Marie then turned off the Tv and nonchalantly stated " looks like Shadow has been causing commotion again."

" Well don't you think we should drop in on him, I mean we haven't seen him since he left Rouge's apartment.?"

Rouge scoffed at the very idea. Shadow would not want us to visit him especially when he was even a least bit vulnerable and he's probably not even vulnerable,Rouge has been his partner for years and she knows that the moment he got hit by that truck his wounds were immediately healed.

"Sonic, grow a brain, what makes you think Shadow would want to see any of us?"Rouge snapped.

" Well you're right about that Rouge but we could use this as an opportunity to get a free vacation out of it. East Crawford City does have a lot of tourist attractions."

sonic confirmed making a very good point. Then a man walked up to Rouge and ordered two bottles of champagne, which she effortlessly served to him. Marie then continued with the conversation

" You mean attractions we've already seen about 1000 times. You know I had a battle on top of that rollercoaster in Twisty World."

Sonic immediately came up with a solution to her statement"

Well we can spend the majority of our time there clubbing. Rouge honestly didn't see any reason not to " I'm down, when are we going?"

" Probably two days from now, What about you Marie are you up for it?"

" Nah, I already used up all my vacation time at the bar and I need some time for myself after going on all those missions last Month."

Sonic a accepted that answer and walked out the bar. Rouge finished the rest of her shift and after a little debate with Marie she ended up with the task of closing down the place. After she finished checking all of the back doors, the bell at the front door rung, meaning that someone had just come into the shop.

" We're close come back tomorrow." Rouge yelled without even turning around. Suddenly someone started to choke her from behind she immediately grabbed their muscular arm and flipped him over her. His body ended up hitting the bar counter. He got up and pulled a knife from his pocket and rouge pulled it from his hands. She then elbowed him in the ribs and when he hit the ground she did her signature move called... stomp em in the nuts.


	4. Chapter 4

East Crawford 12:00 am.

Shadow was beyond irritated for two reasons. One, because the idiot reporters outside thought that he was that perky asshole Sonic. Two is the fact that these people thought that he could've actually been hurt in that car crash.

"Guess I should get some sleep if I'm going to break out of here tomorrow."he thought out loud.

" Only you would think of a hospital as a prison."

Shadow immediately knew who it was "Oh no, not this bitch again".

He put on a smile that was obviously fake"Hey Hannah, what brings you here."

"Well if I find out my one and only true love is in the hospital what do you expect me to do."

Shadow rolled his eyes " look Hannah I appreciate you letting me,a stranger , live in your shop but I'm moving on now and I suggest you do to."

Hannah suddenly started to laugh " Oh Shadow you're no stranger, you've saved the world lots of times."

"Wait did you just call me Shadow?"

Hannah started to laugh even more then before

" You really expect me to love a man and not know their real name, I knew you were Shadow this whole time and honestly I've had a crush on you ever since you first showed on camera."

It was becoming obvious to him that Hannah was truly just one of his groupies. He pressed the button to call in the nurse

" Who let this little girl into my room, I have no idea who she is and has never meet any one who even remotely looks like her."

The nurses immediately escorted Hannah out of Shadows room. Suddenly the room phone started to ring and he answered. " What?"

He immediately caught an attitude when he realized who was on the phone, although it's not like he didn't have one before. "Hey Shads ," knuckles replied on the phone.

"Knuckles I already know you can't stand me so let's cut the crap and get to the point."

There was really only one main reason for Knuckles not liking Shadow,and it was Rouge. He has had a crush on her ever since the junior year of high school,but he hated the fact that Rouge and Shadow spent so much time together, mostly when they were on missions.

"Well, be an asshole then. Anyway me, Sonic, Amy, Espio, and Rouge are coming to visit you tomorrow."

Shadow sighed in annoyance "Please don't."

Knuckles rolled his eyes but then remembered he was on the phone."Anyway do me a favor and stay away from Rouge."

Shadow scoffed "Who said I wanted to see her, as a matter of fact how is she? Last time I saw you two together, you were pissed because she rejected you."

"Shut up,you don't know anyth-,"

" Whatever, it would be best if none of you came." Shadow immediately hung up the phone after he made that statement. He didn't feel like listening to Knuckles struggle to come up with a comeback.

He sat and thought for a while before he came to a final conclusion, that he needed to get out of the hospital before the faker (Sonic), the stalker (Amy), the jackass (Knuckles), the dumbass (Espio),and Rouge get into East Crawford. Shadow tried to get up,but then realized that his left leg and right shoulder wasn't finished healing.

"Why aren't they healed yet?" he thought out loud. Then he realized that his rings were gone and he knew who probably had them,he then buzzed in for the nurse.

"Excuse me lady,but we're did you put my rings."

"I,m sorry but we put most of your personal items in a safe in the basement."

The nurse could visibly see how pissed off her patient was getting. Shadow calmly stated

"Well go get them."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have the authority."

He then cut her off "Does this look like a face that gives a damn,now are you going to go get my stuff or not."

The nurse stood there and shook her head.

"Fine I'll get it myself."

Next thing he knew five male nurse came out of nowhere and started to try and hold him down. Which resulted in him throwing all of them at a corner in the room. The female nurse from before came and stuck a two needles in his back. Shadow didn't pass out but he was no longer able to move.

" Great,"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I've finally updated again. Don't worry I'm going to finish this story, despite how unpopular it is right now. I finally made an account and I told myself I was going to finish this story no matter what. So review and let me know how I'm doing. I'll try and make these chapters longer to, okay back to the story.

Chapter 5

Knuckles waited impatiently outside of Rouge's apartment. "You act like we have all today, we're trying to get to East Crawford by noon you know," he snapped and he then caught the suitcase that was thrown at him. "Thanks knuckles, I accidentally dropped my suitcase. You know you're like an ugly singer with a good voice, best for back-up." Rouge took her suitcase out of knuckles and while he stood in the middle of the room getting angry. "Hurry up knuckles we don't have all day," Rouge shouted from the hallway.

"You know what Rouge, you don't have the power to make me irritated any more. I got over my little crush on you long ago."knuckle said he the most calm tone he could muster. She then laughed at his attempt to make a comeback "You're so in denial," and out of her side vision she could she the blush on his face.

They made it outside of the apartment building and went to the car, where Sonic and Amy were waiting. " What took you guys so Long, don't tell me you decided to make out in the hallways."Sonic teased. Rouge immediately made a remark "Where's Espio, did he leave because you and Amy decided to give each other boners""actually I'm right here,are you guys ready to go." Espio asked while appear in out of thin air.

3 hours later

Currently Rouge was sitting in a crowded hot van and there was no way in hell Espio was going to allow her to turn on the AC, he was cold-blooded so he got cold slot faster then the rest of us. The sitting positions in the car was arranged so that Espio was driving, Rouge was in the passenger seat, knuckles was in the back seat Behind the driver , Amy was in the middle, and Sonic was in the back seat Behind the passenger. This was just position three. East Crawford City was exactly 10 hours away so each hour they would rotate so that everybody drove at least once.

Position 1. Position 2. Position 4. Position 5.

Driver :Amy Knuckles. Rouge. Sonic

passenger seat: knuckles. Espio. Sonic. Amy

seat Behind the passenger: Espio. Rouge. Amy. Knuckles

in the middle: Rouge. Sonic. Knuckles. Espio

seat Behind the driver: sonic. Amy. Espio. Rouge

4th hour

Sonic suddenly started to strike up a conversation with Rouge "It's been a while since we've seen our buddy Shadow hasn't it," Rouge chucked at the statement " Since when did you and Shadow become buddies?" Sonic waited started to think about how to answer that question. The car had become silent again, since everybody in the back seat was asleep. "I don't know, I've always liked to think we were but honestly the only person I think he ever really got along with was you,"Sonic responded. A slight blush started to form on Rouge's cheeks "What makes you say that,"she asked hoping that the hotness she felt on her face wasn't blush. " Hey Rouge, when we get to East Crawford lets just enjoy our vacation and let Shadow be...Shadow."He said while ignoring Rouge's question. " Wonder why he changed his mind, whatever I'll still stop by Gwennett hospital when I get the chance." She silently thought in her head.

7th hour

Rouge was glad that during all the positions she didn't have to sit no where near Amy. Who was currently glaring at Rouge because Sonic choose to lay his head on Rouge's shoulder instead of hers. She started to get annoyed with Amy's death stares "Um, do you have a problem?"

"You know I try to get along with you Rouge but it's not working and I can honestly say I don't like you" at this moment Sonic started to wake up and Rouge began to laugh.

She then shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't really care if you like me or not".

Amy got offended and tried to make a comeback "that's funny because I-". Rouge cut Amy off mid sentence "Oh you think I'm funny, thank you for the-" "Yeah Rouge you're little act is cute, but-" "Oh you think I'm funny AND cute, damn I must be on a roll tonight. Let's add funny,cute, AND smart!"

Sonic,Knuckles,and Espio were laughing as Amy tried to make a comeback at Rouge. Amy began to lose her temper " At least I don't have those satellites you call

ears."" Yeah, but I bet if we voted right now about which of us looks better I'd probably win,". Sonic suddenly jumped into the conversation raise your hand if you think Rouge is more attractive then Amy . Every in the car raised their hand ( except for Amy). "Well Rouge is obviously the winner here, now I'm hungry so I say we go to Chipotle.

10 hour

Amy parked the van in the parking lot of the hotel they would stay in. Rouge immediately opens the car door and jumps out "I've never wanted to get out of a place so badly."Sonic then stepped out after her "This hotel looks expensive, who's paying for all of this again?" Amy came around to were Sonic was staying and said " well my parents of course. I've made it to where you guys share a room an me an Rouge share a room, but I can always make arrangements for you darling." Espio again appeared out of no where " let's just check in so we can start our vacation.

.

.

.

Rouge finally settled and unpacked her stuff and was currently sitting on the bed looking for something to watch on Tv. Suddenly Amy came out of the bathroom wearing what Rouge could only describe as a slutty school girl outfit. " Hey Rouge how about you and me go clubbin tonight. "Amy come on now, last time you went to a club you tried to go on stage and rip you're cloths off." "So, you stopped me didn't you. Come on everything will be fine. Whenever Rouge went to a club with Amy, she always ended up taking care of her because the dumb bitch would get drunk and do something stupid. The experience was different whenever she went by herself or with Marie, she would actually have fun especially when she was with Marie.

Plus she had already planned to go visit Shadow in the hospital and she wasn't about to choose AMY over Shadow. "Amy, I already have plans for tonight and if you're really worried about what might happen to you at the club, just don't drink." " DON'T DRINK! Are you insane how could you go to a club and NOT drink. Whatever you're no fun I'll just ask Sonic to come with me.

"He won't say yes." " And how do you know." "Call it a educational guess'" Amy then left the room and Rouge decided to get some rest before she went to go visit Shadow.

.

.

.

Rouge woke up at 9:15 pm and saw that Amy was not in the room. "Probably went to some club, wonder who she went with" she silently thought to herself. She then walked into the the hotel room next door to check on what the guys were, but after seeing that none of them were in the room she decided to leave. She began to make her way to the Gwennett hospital which was nothing but a 3 mile walk away from the hotel. The more Rouge walked the more she began to realize how bad a neighbourhood this side of East Crawford really was. She saw homeless people everywhere, drug dealers were all around the hidden shadows of the allies, and she actually saw two police officers smoking weed in their car ( which was disguised as a regular car). " I Can't believe out of all the places to move he moved here." Rouge rolled her eyes even though nobody was looking.

She finally made it to the Gwennett hospital and walked to the front desk lady. " Excuse me, but can you tell me what room Shadow the hedgehog is staying in." The nurse closed the book she was looking in, which had the room numbers of patients in the hospital. Lucky for Rouge the page was in the S section and she saw Shadow room number clearly, floor E room 524. The nurse gave a fake apologetic look " I'm so sorry, but we're not letting him have visitors. After all there are a lot of reporters trying to get a look at him. Rouge put on a smile to not alarm the nurse " That's fine but can you point me in the direction on the bathrooms." " Go straight to you're left." Rouge left but as soon as the nurse went back to her book, Rouge made a dash to the right and went up the exit stair way.

She climbed up until she made it to floor E and made her way to room 524. She knocked on the door but in response received a grumpy " Go Away,". " Yep that's Shadow for you." She thought to herself. Rouge opened the door and there on the bed Sat Shadow, who was no where near surprised to see Rouge. His frown turned into a smirk and he said " It's been a while."

.

.

.

Okay so far this is the chapter I'm most proud of. I finally started to put spaces between my lines and I made this slot longer then the other chapters, but who knows maybe the next chapter will be longer. please comment/review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the advice,I appreciate it. I'll try it in my next chapter. :)

Chapter 6

He attempted to get out of his bed, but came to no avail due to the injury his left leg was still recovering from. Rouge was immediately by his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.."So you can survive a fall out of space without a scratch in sight, but a car crash has gotten you relying on one leg?"

Shadow gave up on trying to stand and sat back down on the bed. "Yeah well my right arm isn't doing to good either, and this healing would be a lot faster if those nurse didn't take my rings." Rouge began to laugh at the predicament Shadow had gotten himself into, he was hit by a truck, reporters still think that he's Sonic,the nurse took his rings, and he 's healing slower because he doesn't have his rings. "Well looks like you're going to be in here for a while, anyway it's been nice but my time is short besides I have to go find Amy anyway." Rouge went by the window and began to make her exit until Shadow stopped her." Wait, Rouge can you do me a favor?"She closed the window and made her way back to Shadow."If you name the right price and depending on the favor of course."

"Can you get my rings back for me?" Rouge thought about it for a second and had made up her mind. "I want 50 crystals at least and if by some miracle I somehow end up having a hard time getting you're rings, which I assure won't happen, I'm doubling the price." Shadow began to laugh, of all things she owed him for all the times he saved her ass."Rouge I have saved you many times before, remember prison island, so of all things you owe me, so hurry up and go get them. He said that statement in almost a playful matter.

Rouge rolled her eyes at the fact that Shadow brought up prison island again. He could've left her in the security that was going to blow up, but instead he made a different call and saved her and Chris. He's never going to let her live that down and she knew it. "Are you really bringing that up again, whatever I'll go get you're stupid rings,but I do think I should get something in return,and I will."Shadow began to become impatient because Rouge was still in the room and in the most nonchalant way he said"Yeah well stop babbling about a reward you won't get,and start looking for my rings."

Rouge walked back down to the main floor and made sure to go to another front desk lady just in case the original got suspicious. While walking to the other front desk and considered ditching the little assignment Shadow had given her and to just go find out what Amy and the guys were doing (probably clubbin). It didn't matter even if she wanted to leave she knew there was something inside her that wouldn't let her. "Excuse me , but me and my...grand dad are checking out and I would like to know where his stuff is. The front desk lady got off the phone and gave the same fake-ass apologetic face as the other front desk lady. " I'm sorry, but we need to see the patient with you.

Rouge quickly scooped out the waiting room and spotted a old man in a wheelchair in the corner of the room. She rushed over to the old man an rolled him over to the front desk."Here he is, I thought he was by my side a second ago." The front desk lady started to type on her computer "what's his name, please?" Rouge quickly thought of a well known last name that started with "S". " Smith is his last name, but his nurse did make a scheduling mistake and he might not be scheduled to leave today."

The lady looked at Rouge and saw no sign of her lying " Wow, surprisingly you're the only Smith that is currently checked into this hospital and I guess you're right he's not checking out until a few weeks from now."

The lady got up from her desk and motioned for Rouge to follow her, she lead them to a door on the left all way right next to the bathrooms. She unlocked the door and quickly said " His belongings are in the basement, check section 19 and look for a locker that has the word "Smith" on it. Rouge waited for the lady to leave and when she saw that the women was helping another patient she stuck a nearby stool in the basement doorway, rolled the old man back to his spot, and slipped into the basement. She made sure that the stool stayed at the doorway, so that she wouldn't get locked in.

The basement looked more like a dungeon, there were rusty broken pipes hanging from the ceiling and rats rushing across the floors. "Do they really keep peoples things in this shit hole?" She silently wandered to herself. The dem light made it hard to clearly see any detailed features the basement may have had. Rouge took out her I phone and turned the flashlight feature on, the light showed that there was a wall on her left, a hallway in front of her that was labeled section 1, and a hallway on her right .

She went down the main hallway on her right and walked until she saw section 19. She looked for a locker that said shadow,and after about 20 minutes of searching came to no avail. "This is ridiculous, why am I busting my ass trying to get something that is not a jewel or something that will benefit me. If he really wanted his rings back, he should've brought his ass down here instead of telling me to get them." Rouge continued to look for Shadows locker, Until she saw a small blue light in the far corner of the section. When Rouge made her way to the light she realized that it was coming from a metal locker that looked 100 times better then the poor lockers around it. The blue light was coming from a small box on the locker that seemed to be waiting on a password. She looked at the name tag and to her surprise it read Shadow. "What the hell, why does his locker have a damn password on it?"

Next thing she knew she felt a strong arm go around her waist and a hand go over her mouth. "Don't move or you die." Rouge was sure that the voice was familiar, but it didn't matter there was no way she was going to die trying to get something she honestly didn't care for. She opened her mouth and bite down on the strangers arm. " What the fuck, Rouge!", Shadows voice echoed throughout the hospitals basement walls. " Don't get mad with me dumbass,that's what happens when you go creepin behind someone." Rouge said in a rather irritated tone. Shadow calmed down after she made that statement. " whatever I'll get you back another time, besides I shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you like that especially in my current state, next time you should keep you're guard up." As always Rouge immediately came up with a comeback " all of this advice is coming from a guy who just got put down by an old stranger danger trick, wait, why are you here, how did you get down here, I thought you were still injured?"

Shadow began to scratch his head " there was a stool in the doorway, you were taking to long , and the pain is bearable now." Rouge rolled her eyes at his impatience and stubbornness " Well I just found out you're locker has a Password lock on it, but I'm pretty sure I can rewire the panel. Rouge then took off the panels frame and researched a few of the wires,suddenly the locker opened. Shadow reached over and immediately grabbed his rings , along with his jacket and wallet. Rouge began to ponder about the situation "Now that you've got you're rings back I can't help but wander why they would put a lock on you're locker, and that panel had some surprising advanced circuits."

Suddenly the basement door busted open and a pack of muscular doctors came rushing down the stairs. Shadow tossed Rouge over his shoulders and started to run "we'll talk about It later, right now my bones aren't healed yet and I can't take them all on right now, so first let's focus on getting the hell out of here!"

.

.

.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

*HAPPY HOLIDAYS*

Chapter 7

Shadow ran down to the 26th hall and to his dismay came to a dead end. He turned back around and started to look for another exit. Rouge, who's body was still laying over Shadows shoulder, looked down the 26th hall and saw a giant vent in the corner of the aisle.

"Shadow look, that vent is big enough for us to fit through, if we can get the frame off of it we're home free!"

Shadow then turned around and saw the vent that Rouge was referring to. "Sounds easy enough."

He gently placed Rouge on the ground and then ripped the frame off of the air vent. Rouge crawled into the vent first and Shadow went in after, luckily the vent was big enough for both of them to crawl through the air ducts side by side.

Rouge was relieved that they escaped the basement but then came to a realization.

"Hey Shadow, what if those men come into the vents and we come to a dead end?"

He laughed at the very idea "Those nurse are triple the size of Shrek, I'll be damned if they can squeeze through that vent entrance."

Rouge decided to change the subject to a more important issue that she couldn't get off her shoulder.

"Back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Why do you think they put such advanced lock controls on YOUR locker. Seriously, did you see that basement, if they wanted to spend money on anything down there it should have been on a reconstruction project."

Shadow pondered about her question before answering." It does give me an uneasy feeling,but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

After a minute or two of crawling Rouge heard voices nearby.

"Do you hear that?"

Shadow had heard the voices a while ago, but didn't say anything because it didn't seem important." Yeah,but it's none of our business, let's just focus on getting out of this hospital.

Rouge heard the voices once again and made out the words jewels and bomb. She decided to completely ignore Shadows advice and took off crawling in the direction off the sounds.

" ROUGE,ROUGE, come back here, haven't you heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat!"

She stopped and turned around with a smile " Shadow you've known me long enough to know that I'm one nosey bitch, and in my opinion curiosity saved the cat."

She then continued to fast crawl in the direction of the voices, leaving Shadow with a face full of shock. It wasn't because of how eager she was to hear a random conversation,but it was because of what she said and in his head he was thinking...

" What the fuck does that mean?"

Rouge kept crawling into she came to an intersection, she made a turn right and came face to face with another vent entrance. She looked through the vent and saw two men looking at a map of east Crawford City, One was an average size and wore a trench coat with a hoodie so you could only see the back of his head, and the other was a lot taller because he was human and he had an orange mustache and a huge mole that would catch any body's attention. Shadow had just then caught up with her and began to peek inside the the room.

The trench coat dude began to speak.

"We will start by setting off bombs in East Crawford, then we will continue forward and make our way to Mobius City."

The human pressed a button on a computer on the side and the big screen then showed the same map, but with 5 red dots placed on specific locations. Rouge took note of all the locations the red dots were placed over, and she noticed immediately that one red dot was placed over Twisty World. The human then made a statement about the map." These locations are where all the bombs will be, within 3 days make sure all of our people have evacuated these areas."

The guy's voice suddenly got lower.

"You should focus on getting the bombs set up and making them go off, we're being paid 780,000 jewels for this job, and the last thing I want is for you to screw this up."

Suddenly a random male nurse ran into the room and yelled " Shadow has escaped with some girl, their both in the vents!"

The human turned around angry at the sudden outburst.

" How many times have I told you people not to interrupt us when we're talking!"

The guy turned around and put his hand on the man's shoulder to calm him down. Shadows face went into shock when he saw the face of the guy in the trench coat, and Rouge took notice of this. "Shadow, what is it?"

The guy then turned to the nurse and said " they're probably still in the vents, put sleep medicine in the air controls, and turn the air up, it'll knock them out cold."

Both Rouge and Shadow immediately backed away from the vent and fast crawled back the way they came, until they stopped at the intersection from before.

"Which way do we go?"

Rouge looked at Shadow for answers, he was always finding ways out of the most difficult situations. Shadow on the other hand couldn't care less which way they go, he had his rings back and if they ran into a dead end he would bust it open.

"It doesn't matter, let's just keep going forward."

They kept going as fast, however they could feel the sleep medicine in the air and coming in through their mouths and noses. As Rouge crawled through the vent she was surprised at the fact that she started to laugh,it's been a while since her and Shadow got into a situation like this, and she almost forgot how fun it felt. It not like she didn't get into these sort of situations day by day, but with Shadow by her side, he somehow made her feel like she was having more fun then she actually is.

They came to a dead end, Shadow drew his fist back and punch through the metal wall. Which resulted in Rouge and Shadow falling out that portion of the hospital wall and landing in a dumpster beneath them, and when Rouge opened her eyes she realized that Shadow had fallen on her.

"Shadow get up, you're fucking heavy."

He then put his hand over her mouth " Shut up Rouge."

Two hospital nurse ran right by the dumpster and turned a corner, Shadow immediately jumped out the dumpster and helped Rouge out of it to.

"How did those 6 foot giants not notice that hole in the wall?"

Shadow looked at the hospital wall ans shrugged. "I don't know,but I want to get as far away from this hospital as I can. I don't mean to state the obvious,but they seem disturbingly dead set on catching me."

Rouge went over everything that happened to them over the last few hours.

"But why, why do they want you so bad, why didn't they want you to get your rings, why are they trying to set off bombs in East Crawford..., Wait, who was that guy in the room.

Shadow looked at Rouge and came up with a response " His name is Mephiles, he use to be a g.u.n agent until he went rogue. If the hospital is allied with him, then their nothing but trouble."

They went into a comfortable silence after realizing that the Gwennett hospital was in an alliance with some crazy ex G.U.N agent.

"Hey, Shadow."

"What."

" If all of this is true then does that mean those bank robbers hit you on purpose?

"Yeah, probably."

Their atmosphere once again drifted back into silence.

"Hey, Rouge."

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?"

Rouge stopped walking and scratched her head as she realized that they were walking in a random direction.

"Well I have to get back to the hotel, Amy and the guys are probably worried. What about you, do you have a place to stay?"

Shadow suddenly thought about the new apartment he had gotten. "Yeah, I just got this new apartment."

Rouge began to look at Shadow like he was stupid." I suggest you don't go home,but if you get caught that's your fault, I mean if I wanted to catch somebody that's the first place I would check."

He knew she was right and sure as hell wasn't going back to living in Hannah's shop basement.

"I guess I'll come stay at that hotel with you guys."

They walked 3 miles back to the hotel and went to the guys room. When they opened the door it revealed Sonic,Espio,Amy,and Knuckles gambling together. Amy immediately ran up to Rouge and began to scold her.

"And where have you been? You tell me to stop drinking and to stay safe, but when we come back to the hotel you're Lord knows where."

"Well Amy, I woke up and you guys where gone,and I didn't want to stay in the hotel room for the rest of the night. Where were you guys anyway?"

Knuckles stood up and walked over to the door."we were out bowling, why is he with you?"

Every body's eyes were directed to Shadow,who was quietly standing behind Rouge. Shadow cleared his throat and explained what happened at the hospital and what he and Rouge saw through the air vents.

After he was done Sonic spoke up " So in 3 days this dude is going to blow up East Crawford in certain locations, and one of these locations is Twisty Land."

Rouge shook her head in agreement.

"You guessed it."

Amy suddenly got an idea and gained every body's attention. "Well we are planning on going to Twisty World tomorrow. Why don't we just search for the bomb while we're at it?!"

Shadow then had concern on his face.

" What about the other bombs planted around the city, remember we only have three days to try and stop anything."

Rouge noticed that the tone in Shadow voice had change ever since they arrived at the hotel. When he was at the hospital he seemed nonchalant and willing to joke around a little, but now he was just dead serious.

"Hey Shadow, for once I agree with Amy. Before we get into this big fight against this Mephiles guy, I think we all should just hang out and have some fun. This WAS originally a vacation wasn't it."

Shadow understood Rouge's reasoning, but the main reasons he didn't want East Crawford to blow up is because then he would have to go back to Metropolis City. He didn't leave that city because he wanted to get away from Sonic and the others, well that was also a reason,but if he did go back G.U.N would confront him and try and throw him in jail releasing several enemies on his last mission and for leaving without their notice. Then the sound of Espio' s voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

" Well Shadow, the guys room is full so you're going to have to share with Rouge and Amy.

He shook his head. "Yeah, that's fine."

After Rouge got out of the shower and into her pajamas, Amy went into the bathroom. She hopped on her bed and then looked at Shadow who was sitting on the couch.

"You're not going to change out of those clothes? We were sitting in a dumpster you know."

"Yeah except I don't have anything to change into, all of my clothes are at Hannah's shop basement and I won't go back to get them, their just clothes.

"Oh yeah, Sonic told me to give you this."

She handed him a 2 t-shirts and 2 pairs of pants. " He said feel free to sleep in them."

Shadow took the clothes and sat them beside him. "Hey Rouge let me see you're arm."

She looked at her arm and then looked at him.

"Sure."

He took her arm and in the middle of it, he bite down.

Rouge began to wince at the pain. "Ouch, what the hell are you doing?"

She started to push him off, but of course he was stronger. Shadow keep his grip on her arm for 30 more seconds and the let go.

" What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking weirdo?"

" That's pay back for biting my hand back when we were at the hospital."

Rouge noticed that the part he bite had turned purple. "Oh great, you bruised me."

" Damn Rouge you're skin bruises very easily. Who knows I might just have given you a hickey. Whatever just be happy I didn't draw any blood,like how you did to me."

Amy came out of the bathroom. "Shadow you can use the Shadow now."

"Yeah ok."

Everybody was ready for bed. Amy slept on the bed in the corner of the room, Rouge slept in the bed opposite of it, and Shadow slept on the couch. Shadow was the last one to go to sleep, he couldn't help but wander what G.U.N would do if he tried to go back to them.

.

.

.

. I hope you guys are liking the story. I feel like it took me a long time to update because I had a lot of Christmas stuff to do, but here it is. Comment/Review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For those who don't know what Mephiles looks like search for sonic 2006 Mephiles. He basically looks like Shadow except with blue stripes, and sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter, but my tablet wasn't acting right so it took me some time to finally finish the chapter.

Chapter 8

Rouge woke up to find Shadow laying beside her, she smacked him on the head to wake him up. "I'm sorry were you sleeping?" Rouge asked in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Not anymore, what do you want?"

"For you to move, you're taking up the whole bed. Why are you in MY bed anyway."

"It was too cold and that blanket was not helping,besides that couch was uncomfortable and if you want more room feel free to sleep on the floor."

He then pushed her out of the bed and tried to drift back into sleep, what he didn't notice was Rouge going to the bathroom and feel in up a bucket of water. She came back to the bed and dumped the whole bucket of water on Shadow. He immediately sat up and gave her a death glare which was returned back at him. Then out of nowhere a pillow hit Shadow in the face, it was obvious that it came from Amy, the only other person in the room.

"Can you two shut up, some people are actually trying to sleep!"

Rouge started grabbing some of her clothes out of her suitcase. "We're all going to get up in an hour, so you might as well start getting ready now."

Rouge went to the bathroom to start getting dressed for the day and soon after wards came a knock at the door.

Shadow made his way over to it and opened the door and found that knuckles was in the hallway.

"What do YOU want?"

Knuckles surprisingly stayed calm and delivered his message. "Sonic says we're going to be leaving a little earlier so start getting ready."

"Is that all?"

" He also told me to give you another outfit just in case you need it."

" Anything else?"

" Uh, Oh yeah he wants you to wash his clothes before you give them back."

" Great are you finish now?" he said sarcastically

"Oh and-"

Shadow slammed the door before Knuckles could get another word out, by the time he got back in the room Amy was in the bathroom and Rouge was trying which of her heels would go best with her outfit. She suddenly started to talk to him without turning around.

"You know you didn't have to slam the door on poor Knuckles, you know he lives his life being dumb and confused."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the joke she made,but couldn't help but agree."Yeah,but just talking to him makes me want to punch him. I don't know,talking to Knuckles is just agitating."

Rouge started to laugh at Shadow for his criticism " Oh and talking to you is so much better."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

" Exactly what you think. You know what, I'm going to do you a favor and write down the top ten downfalls in your personality."

Amy came out the bathroom and overheard the conversation." Rouge don't even try, he's going throw away that list as soon as he gets it. Now I'm about to take a nap so wake me up when we're about to leave."

Rouge began to gather all of her stuff together "Oh yeah we're leaving earlier."

Amy took her pillow and scream into it. "A girl just can't get any sleep around here can she."

"Ok now that we're here we should all split into pairs, I guess."Sonic suggested to the group. Amy immediately started to sequel.

"Sonic you and me are partners, we'll take the east side of the park ok!"

"Yeah sure,no problem." He nervously began to fake laugh

Knuckles made his way over to where Rouge was standing." Hey Rouge, you want to partner up and search the North side?"

" I thought you were over your little crush, Knuckles?" She said with a flirtatious smirk

Knuckles began to blush and started to stumble over his own words." I-I am. I'm j-j-just asking you as a mutra-MUTRAL friend."

"Geez Knuckles why'd it take you so Long to get that one sentence out?"

He started to get irritated due to the fact that Rouge was teasing him." Just answer the damn question Rouge is it a yes or a no"

Rouge started to nonchalantly look at her nails "hmmm,Naaahhh."

"Grghh, come on Espio I'm with you! "

Rouge noticed that the two started to walk away." Wait Knuckles, I don't mind being your partner...Oh well, guess it's you and me Shads."

" It always is."

°°°with Sonic and Amy°°°

"SONIC, WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO GET ON ANY RIDES WITH ME!"

"AMY,why are you yelling I'm right here?"

"I was yelling to try and get my point across."

Sonic started clapping his hands. " mission accomplished"

"I'm bored and your just hanging around the bathrooms and the food courts."

"Amy, you have to understand this isn't just a day of fun. We have to look for the bomb first and we might ride a couple of rides in between breaks. Other then that, focus.

"Sonic I like you, but if you're going to sit here and be boring, I will be forced to go on rides alone."

"Have fun."

" I will and remember that you are replaceable, I can find somebody else to hang out with." She stuck out her tongue and disappeared into the crowd.

"Amy I'm sorry, how about we get on 4 rides and then look for the bomb for the following 4 hours and-Where'd she go?" He turned around and realized that Amy had disappeared into the crowd. "Geez, now I have to look for her to.

°°°with Espio and Knuckles°°°

"Knuckles, you do know that would've been your partner?"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind. She's not even nice to me, so why should I try to get along with her?"

"No your just sensitive, Rouge is pretty much rude to everyone, so you really shouldn't let it bother you that much."

"Whatever, I couldn't care less about your opinion."

Espio rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic remark. "You keep telling yourself that,Knuckles. Hey you want to see a couple of roller coasters before we start this search?"

"Yeah,sure." Knuckles and Espio made their way over to the Terminator, the main attraction on the east side of the park.

"Hey Espio, look over there.

"Knuckles, that's just the control room to the Terminator. What about it?"

"Look at these drag marks." Knuckles pointed to the marks that lead to the control room. Espio got on one knee and rubbed his fingers against the marks.

"These marks have little sediments of ash in them, let's go check it out.

°°°with Shadow and Rouge°°°

Shadow was in the middle of searching a Bush and Rouge was in the trees, looking at all the land in the western side of the park. She suddenly appeared next to the Bush Shadow was currently at.

" Ok I've searched the whole western side from air, So if there is a bomb over here, it's underground or hidden inside something."

"Yeah, hey we should take a break and eat something to keep up your energy."

"To keep up MY energy, I don't need help, just admit that you're hungry and we'll go eat." Shadow rolled his eyes at her comment and walked over to the Chinese noodle stand. He bought two bowls of noodles and handed one to Rouge. "Here, the food is on me."

"Well, who would've thought. Somewhere in that Moody, emotionally deprived, black hole of a personality, there's a gentlemen locked away."

Shadow raised his eyebrows and smirked. "And I'm sure somewhere in that flirtatious, rude, manipulative personality, there's a nice person hidden away."

" You know the Captain said something like that to me when I first joined G.U.N, but I'm sure you know the bitchy reaction I showed him. Anyway I think you see where I'm going with this conversation."

Shadow started to get uncomfortable he knew what she wanted to know why he really left Metropolis City."Why do you want to know?" He said with a annoyed at to attitude.

"Why don't you want to tell me. I mean it's not like I'm going to judge, I'm just curious."

He took in a deep breath and began to explain himself. " Do you remember that last mission I took in the Mystic Ruins?"

"Yeah, you were supposed to see if there was an illegal underground drug operation there."

"Well..."

(Flash back)

Shadow scoped out the forest that was full of vines, carnivorous animals, and worst of all mosquitoes. "I don't see an entrance to the underground In this section either." He spoke into his communication.

The co-captains voice immediately came into Shadows ear piece.

" Fiona says she found something on the north side, so get your ass up here quick shadow."

The co-captain, Fiona, and Shadow stood in front of a tiny well-hidden tunnel in the bark of a tree.

The co-captain moved the vines and leaves out of the entrance of the tunnel. "Ladies first."

Shadow rolled his eyes and went into the tunnel after Fiona, as soon as he walked in, all he saw where green crystals all around the whole tunnel.

Fiona turned on her flashlight and started to look around.

"Sooo, what makes G.U.N think that their is drug trafficking going on down here?."

Shadow got a green crystal an observed it."There might not even be any drug trafficking going on down here, if there was, some of these crystals would show it,but they don't.

Fiona immediately got irritated after hearing that.

"So this mission is bull shit, co-captain take me home right now!"

"Calm down Fiona. Me, you, and Shadow are going to look in different directions and if we don't find anything, then the mission is close."

The tunnel had lots of pathways, so the tunnel was almost like a maze for Shadow, but he didn't get lost to easily. After wandering around the tunnel for 30 minutes he got bored and decided to take a break.

" I haven't seen anything drug related yet, I wonder if what G.U.N expects to find here isn't a drug operation,but something else much more important." He thought to himself.

After a while Shadow began to notice that he was hearing voices. "I must be crazy..., unless Fiona or the captain is somewhere near by."

Shadow got up and began to call out their names.

"FIONA, CAPTAIN ARE YOU THERE!?"

There was no response.

"There's something wrong here." He thought out loud.

He then noticed the awkward shape a group of crystals on the wall made. He then pulled the whole group of crystals out the wall one by one and underneath them was a door. He thought about turning on his ear piece and informing the other two about what he found,but he thought against it.

When he opened the door, he saw a short hallway that lead to another door,but it was a steel door with a Password lock on it. Shadow easily knocked down the door, and he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw several robots locked behind bars including E-123 Omega.

(Present)

"I set all of the robots free and when the co-captain found out he called me a trader. So I left G.U.N, and after that I just lived with different people, until eventually I left Metropolis City." Shadow explained,ending his story.

" You never found out if a jail cell full of powerful robots was really what G.U.N was really looking for?"

"No, I left because I know what would happen to me if G.U.N thought I was a trader."

"Did the co-captain actually see you set the robots free."

"No, he assumed."

"That means you're home free Shadow!"

"What are you talking about."

"After all this time did you stop to wonder why G.U.N hasn't come after you, since they think you're a trader?"

"No, Why?

"It's because the co-captain never told them, because he has no evidence that you set them free."

"So what."

"So you can come back to G.U.N and find out why they sent you on a mission without giving you all the details and why their calling Omega an enemy!"

"It's risky, but as long as I have the help of a certain bat I think I can pull it off."

Then out of nowhere Amy and Sonic came running at them.

"We found The bomb" They said in unison

"I found it in the control room of The Wrecker." Amy explained.

Sonic noticed Espio and Knuckles running up behind them.

"Perfect timing here comes Espio and Knuckles."

Knuckles was out of breath so Espio explained that they had found a bomb. Rouge began to get confused.

"Wait, so there are two bombs?"

Shadow was standing up now. "How do we know there are not more?"

Sonic thought of a solution.

"Espio where did you find your bomb?"

"In the control room of the terminator."

Amy began to become excited with their progress "Well that means the 3rd one must be in a control room.

Rouge rolled her eyes at Amy's simple mind.

"Yeah, but which ride, this is the biggest section of the park with over 20 rides. The sun is setting and the park closes at 9:00 today. There is just not enough time to search all the control rooms, and without getting caught by security at that."

Shadow had thought over what Rouge said."Well their bombs came out of the control room of the main attraction In their section of the park, so what's the main attraction of this section of the park.

"The monster mansion!"They all said in unison

.

.

.

"Thank you for reading and again I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting for a long time :)


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy

Chapter 9

Sonic,Shadow,Amy,Knuckles,Rouge,and Espio were all tearing through the crowds of people in the park to get to the Monster Mansion. Shadow was the first to arrive at the mansion.

Sonic quickly searched the perimeter for the control room. "Damn, I don't see one."

Rouge jumped in the line for the Monster Mansion.

"The control panels may be inside, that would make sense because the electronically-controlled fake monsters are INSIDE the mansion." Pointed out Rouge.

Knuckles immediately started to get frustrated. "Well we don't have time to wait in a line, it's already 9:30 and the park closes at 11:00!"

"Ok smart ass, if we don't have the "time" to wait in a line, what do suggest we do?

"I saw a storage room on the side of the building,maybe that will help with something." Sonic said running to the side of the building.

"Well you guys go ahead, this line is moving pretty fast so I'm going to stick with it."

Shadow kicked open the storage door and surprisingly it lead straight into a section of the mansion.

"Why does the "storage room" door lead straight to the interior of the mansion?"Amy asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the attempted off-topic conversation Amy was trying to start." Look we don't have much time to find that bomb and stop Mephiles, so let's dismiss the off-topic conversation.

Sonic picked up one of the old boats on the side and he put it in the river that ran through the mansion halls." Geez shadow, get some social skills."

"Being social is not one of my forte' s."

" Well I was almost sure I'd get here before u guys."

Everybody turned around to see Rouge's boat coming around the corner of the river. Sonic dropped the paddle he was putting in the boat.

"What the fuck? How the hell did u get here so fast?"

"The line was moving pretty fast and surprisingly people really didn't care that I skipped in front of them, but I suggest u guys get in a boat before someone see' s 5 suspicious guys standing on the side and decide to call security."

Amy quickly hopped into the boat with Rouge." Wait how many people per boat?"

"Four,but I'm sure we squeeze in 2 more. Now the rest of u come on the boat is leaving."

Knuckles hopped into the water instead of the boat."I,m going to swim back to the front of the ride just in case u missed something on the way here. I'll call or text one of u guys if I find anything worth sharing."

" Sounds like a plan." responded Espio.

The 5 continued on the ride in search for what might have controlled the functions.

Sonic sighed after they're 3rd ride through the mansion."Well Rouge, I guess you were wrong, this ride doesn't have a control room.

Rouge thought about what else they could do to find the bomb. "Or instead of looking for the control room we should just look for the bomb instead."

"Maybe we could use one of those special binoculars that shows you everything in a room that has a heat signature."

While Rouge and Sonic thought about ideas and different plans no one noticed Amy in the background trying to contact Knuckles and Shadow had gotten irritated by knowing how useless their ideas were.

Espio began to contradict Sonic' s binocular idea."Sonic,EVERYBODY has a heat signature and there are to many people in this mansion. Also where in the hell would we get those binoculars from anyway."

Sonic immediately thought of a combat."Well at least I'm trying to think of something instead of doing nothing, or getting frustrated,or...or...doing whatever the hell Amy is doing.

At that moment Shadow wanted to explode and drown both Espio and Sonic."Everybody listen! The park closes in 30 minutes and we don't have time to find outside help,and we don't have time to go buy any special gadget to help us, and we especially don't have time to sit here and argue. Now Rouge do u remember how many other red dots were on the map in the hospital?"

"Yeah there were two other dots,but I didn't make it a point to find out where their locations were."

"Well we'll just have to go back and find out won't we."

Rouge's face brightened with interest and a smirk appeared on her face "Yes we will."

Sonic brought the present problem back into conversation "That still doesn't solve how we are going to find this bomb."

"Actually, I've been trying to contact Knuckles for the past few minutes and he hasn't responded. Do you think we should go check on him."

Shadow began to consider the idea "Now that I think about it we rode through the mansion on a boat 3 times and we never saw him...hmm. Ok this is the plan, me, Sonic, and Amy go back and look for Knuckles. While you and Espio go to that hospital, find out where those other bombs are planted, and disable them.

Rouge through her hands in the air with excitement " Finally, I feel like we're actually doing something."

Shadow shook his head in agreement."The rest of night might get a little chaotic, I have a feeling that knuckles sudden disappearance is no coincidence."

"Are u saying Mephiles has Knuckles?"

"I'm saying there are going to be a lot of fights in the future."

Sonic began to laugh out of nowhere and everyone turned his way.

"Sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. We originally came here to find a bomb and have some fun,but instead we find ourselves with two bombs and at the beginning of an epic battle.

Espio stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the mansion. "Are you coming or not." He said looking at Rouge

"Hell yeah baby, after all there's no party without me is there."

"Yeah, Yeah, we'll see about that."

Rouge began to follow Espio towards the exit.

"Wait I almost forgot."

Rouge ran back and all 3 a hug and stuffed a folded piece of paper in Shadow' s pocket while she hugged him.

"Good Luck you guys." She yelled while waving goodbye.

After Rouge and Espio left the mansion,Shadow ,Amy,and Sonic went back to the beginning of the mansion to start their search for Knuckles.

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

Rouge stared at Knuckles van trying to make a decision.

"Should we really take the van, what if they need it for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know,to get away."

"Fine,then we'll get a bike."

Espio walked to the section of the parking lot where the motorcycles were parked and randomly picked a motorcycle to hot wire. Rouge walked over to Espio with a smile on her face.

"You better hope that guy is not apart of some motorcycle gang."

"Yeah whatever, just get on the motorcycle Rouge."

"Ok,ok just sayin ."

Espio and Rouge speed through the streets, defying every street law there was.

"Ok where do we need to go first?" Espio yelled over the wind

"To the Gwennett hospital, we need to find out the other two locations of the bombs. I'll show you the way there."

°°°with Shadow,Sonic and Amy°°°

Amy looked at her phone to see the time.

"The park is closed now. What's our story if security finds us."

Sonic responded after he got done searching some of the mechanical monsters that Sat on the side of the ride.

"We just knock them out, plain and simple."

Amy rolled her eyes "Yeah and illegal."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and then turned his attention to what Shadow was doing.

"Do you think you found something?"

"I'm not sure yet. This part of the floor,under the river, feels hollow. Almost like it could be a trap door."

"Well then let's see."

Sonic stomped the tile on the river floor until it fell out of place taking Sonic with it.

"Oh no,Sonic!" Amy immediately yelled

The water in the river rushed to the hole in the floor, making both Amy and Shadow trip causing them to be taken down the hole with the water. Shadow could only hear the echoing screams of Amy and felt that the water around him was trying to drown him, almost like a waterfall. Then him and Amy landed in a pool . When Shadow resurfaced he saw Amy immediately cling to sonic.

"Oh Sonic, thank goodness you're ok."

"OK Amy stop being so clingy !"

Shadow walked away from the wrestling match Sonic and Amy had gotten into.

"Hey, come on there's a hall this way."

While following Shadow, Amy noticed the same black and white striped pattern the ceiling,the walls,and the floors all had,almost like it was meant to confuse you.

"Hey you guys, I feel like we're in a maze."

"Amy we've been walking in a straight line."

"No Sonic, you're wrong, I noticed it too. The halls are probably moving and changing shape and directions."

They all continued to walk down the same path until they came to another room.

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

Espio stayed invisible as he followed Rouge to the basement door.

"Damn it's locked. Espio, go and get a key out of the front desk ladies pocket."

Espio managed to accomplish this task easily and quickly returned back to Rouge. She unlocked the door and they both ran down the stairs to the basement.

"Just follow me,the vent is over here."

"Well Rouge I'm not a fan of small places, so you might have to go this alone."

Espio didn't notice Rouge kick down the frame of the vent and then grab his shirt collar.

"I'll just drag you along if that's what you want."

Rouge pushed Espio into the vent and followed after him. Then caught up and crawled beside him.

"Why don't you lead the way?"

"Dude, it's basically a straight path and a turn. It's not that hard."

"Ok, so how are we going to get out and away from the hospital when we have the map."

"Espio,my friend, do not worry, we will take on those problems as they come."

°°°with Shadow,Amy,and Sonic°°°

There was no furniture or any pictures in the room,it was as plain as the hallways,but in the middle of the room layed a beat up knuckles.

"I knew it ,he's baiting us."Shadow said with almost a growl

Sonic and Amy walked over to Knuckles to see how bad his condition was.

"Geez,he's not even conscious, he's got so many bruises,and his face is so swollen the only thing you can really see are his lips."

"Poor knuckles." Amy cried

Shadow stepped up and surprisingly comforted Amy

"Don't worry Amy he'll be fine,but I need you to get him in the van and to a hospital. Do not take him to the Gwennett hospital, I'm pretty sure they're working with Mephiles."

"Ok, I understand."

"Do you think you can find you're way through the maze?"

"Yeah I've always been good at these pizza things."

Amy put knuckles arm around her shoulder and slowly dragged him out of the room. Sonic then looked at Shadow and realized they were not the only ones in the room.

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

" So this is the room?" Espio asked

"Yeah, now bust open the vent"

" Okaaayy, don't be a bossy bitch about it."

Espio hopped out of the vent and started looking at the map and Rouge quickly followed behind him.

"Do you recognize one of the locations?"

"Yeah, this one is at a building that's used to host parties and this one is all the way on the other side of town at Crawford's boat yard."

" Well neither of us are hedgehogs, so we'll probably get their fastest by motorcycle."

"Yeah, good thing we brought one here."

Espio grabbed the map and stuffed it in his jacket pocket and Rouge started walking towards the door until Espio blocked it with his body.

"Move."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Well now is a great time to ask you, how are we going to get out of the hospital."

"Well there are some clothes hung up on that wall over there. We could dress up as nurse and walk right out the back door."

Espio walked over to the wall and picked up one of the pairs of clothing. The nurse uniforms consisted of light blue t-shirts with slightly baggy light blue pants.

"Ok,these clothing are considerably baggy,so we can where them over the clothes we have on now."

"Why do you look so relieved Espio were you scared you'd have to change?" Rouge asked teasingly

"You asked that fairly quickly Rouge, did you want to see me change?" Espio asked feeling confident in his response.

Rouge's smile turned into a smirk. "Well played."

Espio and Rouge started walking down the hallways in a attempt to find the exit but instead ended up whatever spot Rouge was interested.

"Why are we in the locker rooms?"

"Some of these female nurse might have some clothes I like."

"I thought you were a JEWEL thief."

"Yeah,but honestly if I'm already stealing priceless gems, why not cute shirts to."

Espio then threw Rouge over his shoulder and her against the wall in the hallway.

"C'mon we need to get to an exit."

"Well,do you see an exit anywhere?

"Actually, I see one down at the end of the hallway."

"Okay well let me go in one more room,just out of curiosity."

Before Espio could answer,she took of into the room with him following behind.

"Well some of these papers took promising."

"What do they say."

"They're instructions for how to find the bombs that are in each location."

Espio quickly grabbed the papers and stuffed them in his jacket pocket next to the map.

"Come on let's get out of here."

They ran out the room and out of the hospital and they both hopped on the took out the map and gave it to Rouge.

"Tell me which way to go and make sure you have a good grip on the map."

"Okay sure, first stop, the party building right?"

"Right."

.

.

.

Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I'm thinking about making Our separate paths into a series, so after I finish this story be on the look out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not know how to write a fighting scene, sooooo yeah, it might be kind of short.

Chapter 10

°°°with Sonic and Shadow°°°

Both Sonic and Shadow turned around to find Mephiles standing on the spot Knuckle previously laid on. He was surrounded by a dark aura and had an evil smirk on his face.

"I expected him to fight me with both you and Sonic, but unfortunately for him, he came alone."

Sonic immediately became angry "I'll kill you!

Shadow held his arm out in front of Sonic to stop him.

" Don't let him get you angry, the only chance we have at winning is by working together."

Sonic let out a low growl but then allowed a smile to creep onto his face. "Yeah, let's beat this guy, and get back to our vacation."

At that moment, Sonic and Shadow began to run towards Mephiles at full force.

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

Espio and Rouge arrived at the building,but the parking lot was full and the building was packed.

After a couple of minutes Espio found a parking space to leave the motorcycle, but Rouge grew irritated when she saw the line outside the door.

"What idiot decided to throw a giant party on a Tuesday."

"We'll just have to take the back door or roof access."

Rouge shook her head in disagreement and pointed to the people that stood in a Line that lead around the corner of the building.

"I'm pretty sure the front of that line leads to the back door, and haven't you been here before, there is no roof access."

"Then what do you want to do?"

At that moment Rouge noticed that most of the people waiting outside were smoking some kind of illegal drug, including the bouncer.

"Well, I have an idea I guess."

°°°with Shadow and Sonic°°°

Mephiles had thrown Shadow at the wall and was currently fighting Sonic. The room was falling apart because of the hard hits it obtained during the fight.

Shadow had gotten up and was now tag-teaming Mephiles with Sonic. Shadow knocked him off his feet, while Sonic through another punch,but was dodged by Mephiles anyway. He then grabbed Sonics arm and threw him at Shadow, who was running towards the two of them.

" Sonic, we have to strategize our attacks if we're going to win this."

"Yeah,but how are we suppose to know what each other are thinking."

"We'll have to figure it out as we go."

"You say it like we weren't doing that before."

In the next second they were both back on their feet.

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

Everybody at the club heard the police sirens and immediately hopped in their cars and drove away.

"Well, that was easy."Espio said while climbing out of the bushes with Rouge."

"By the way how did you get that siren sound?"

"Easy they have a app for everything these days." Rouge responded

They walked towards the building and saw that the bouncer had left and there weren't many people who remained inside either.

Espio saw how empty the the place was and shook his head in shame."All of those people were doing at least one illegal thing, now that's a shame. Any way what do those papers tell us about where those bombs are?"

Rouge shrugged" I don't know, it's kind of hard to read these construction blueprints."

Espio grabbed the blueprints from Rouge. "Let me see, okay the shape of this right here is similar to the shape of that wall over by the door and it says the bomb is right there,but I don't see anything over there but the bar."

Rouge immediately had a realization. "Maybe there's a lower level and the bomb is underneath us."

"How do you know the bomb is not upstairs?"

"Are you looking at these blueprints, there is no upstairs dumbass."

"Oh."

"Ugh, just come on."

Rouge and Espio opened the door to the basement and ran down the steps. The basement was full of junk and only had one light bulb as a light source. So because of its huge size many parts of the basement were dark and shady.

Rouge looked around the basement "What's up with basements these days, and do you hear that?"

"I guess they decided to make it into a storage for decorations and if you're scared you can always wait upstairs." He said teasingly

"I'm NOT scared. Just let me see the map, okay so it should be somewhere near that shady area over there."

"Great let's find this thing and move on to the next place."

Espio walked away and began to search for the bomb while Rouge stayed behind for a few seconds.

"I could've swear I keep hearing this noise. Oh well, maybe I AM being a little bit paranoid." She thought to herself

°°°with Sonic and Shadow°°

Sonic and Shadow were both running towards Mephiles to throw a punch at him,but at the last second he moved out the way and they ended up attacking each other. Mephiles immediately started to laugh at the both of them.

"This is getting ridiculous." Shadow said while shaking his head.

"It got ridiculous a while ago, now it's just sad. So what's the plan now?" Sonic looked at Shadow, but Shadow was looking up at the crumbling roof of the room.

"I might have an idea."

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

"FOUND IT!" Echoed Rouge's voice through the basement walls.

"You found it?!"

"No, I called you over here for no reason, Yes I found it!" Rouge said in a teasing tone

Espio ignored Rouge's comment and placed the bomb in his jacket pocket. "C'mon let's go."

Rouge and Espio began to walk towards the stairs, until they both heard the sounds from earlier.

Espio looked around "what was that."

"I told you I wasn't crazy, see this is why you should-"

"Sshhh, there it is again."

Rouge made a dash for the stairs until some girl wrapped in a sheet popped out of a dark corner of the basement, and both her and Rouge scared the shit out of each other.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, hi my name is Sydney and me and my boyfriend were just down here and Please don't rob us!" The girl cried.

Suddenly her boyfriend ran out and stood beside her. "Yeah man,we don't have much anyway."

Espio then walked up next to Rouge." We don't want your money, it's just that the noise you two were making in that corner didn't exactly sound human, if you know what I mean."

Rouge walked pass the couple and started up the stairs. " My advice to you, next time u want to hook up at a party, just don't."

Espio followed Rouge out the building and all the way back to the motorcycle.

"Where's the next place Mr. Navigator and can I drive this time."

"Crawford's boat yard and No."

"Why not?"

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner."

" And one day you will learn, maybe you can get Shadow to teach you."

"I don't see any reason why you can't teach me?" Rouge said flirtatiously.

"Because I'm pretty sure I can't handle you for more then 24 hours."

"Whatever, let's hurry up and get to the boat yard."

°°°with Shadow and Espio°°°

Sonic and Shadow began to work together and were actually getting some good punches in on Mephiles, but they still weren't winning. Shadow threw Mephiles at a spot in the wall repeatedly, while Sonic dodged Mephiles attack and lead him to a certain spot in the room.

Shadow looked up at the cracking ceiling" Damn, all we have to do is make sure he's in the right spot when that big thick piece of ceiling falls down." He thought to himself.

Sonic had somehow lead Mephiles back over to Sonic again, but this time Mephiles grabbed Shadows arm and through him at the same spot on the wall. Part of the ceiling began to fall down and Sonic pushed Shadow into the spot the piece was heading for.

Mephiles looked up and realized what was about to happen "awww ,Shi-"

The piece of ceiling had only crushed his legs.

Sonic started at Mephiles ,as he tried to get from under the ceiling piece."

" I don't know Mephiles, I'm sure your legs aren't getting out any time soon."

Shadow then made his way next to sonic and looked at Mephiles,but Mephiles had started laughing.

"You think this will stop anything, most of East Crawford is still going to blow up, ha ha ha ha."

"Oh, shit we forgot about the bombs." Yelled Shadow as he started to run out of the crumbling monster mansion and Sonic ran right after him.

"I'll call Espio, you call Rouge. We have to know what progress they have made on the bomb search."

°°°with Espio and Rouge°°°

The horns on the ship's blowed as they left the boat yard.

"Ugh, why are these boat horns so damn loud."

Right at that moment Rouge got a call from Shadow.

"Hello."She yelled

She couldn't hear him over the noise the ship's made.

"What…What…I-I can't hear you… I'm going to hang up now."

You shouldn't have hung up on him it could've been important."

"Shut up Espio, where does the map say this bomb is at?"

"It's on the cargo ship 11548"

"Great, we have to walk around the boat yard, don't we."

"Looks like it."

They both went their seperate ways in search of boat 11548.

°°°with Rouge°°°

Her phone began to ring again and she immediately answered.

"Shadow, what do you wan-…...well we're at the boat yard...what...w-here's Mephiles...I-I still can't here you just come to the boat yard."

Rouge walked around the north side of the boat yard and checked the number on the cargo carts that stood out to her, but was still unsuccessful.

"Hey, Rouge!"

Rouge turned around to find Amy standing on top of the hill that was behind her. Next to Amy stood Knuckles, who was covered in bandages. They quickly made their way down the hill to get to Rouge.

"I thought you two were with Sonic and Shadow and why is Knuckles all bandaged up."

Amy took a deep breath before she explained everything that had happened " Well, when we found Mephiles he had already ambushed Knuckles, so I had to take Knuckles to the hospital, but as you know we can't trust Gwennett hospital, so I had to take him to a hospital on the other side of town. Sonic and Shadow are probably still fighting Mephiles.

"Well, me and Espio are looking for a cargo crate with the numbers 11548 on it, that's where the last bomb is."

"Did you check to see if there was a computer that keeps information about each crate?"

Rouge shook her head " even if there is one, they probably only allow employees to use it."

"Then let's play the part." Said Amy, while pointing at a cart full of helmets and orange jackets."

°°°with Shadow and Espio°°°

Sonic was In the middle of hot wireing a car ( Amy took Knuckles van), while Shadow kept re-dialing Rouge's number.

"Damn, she's not answering."

"Aww, is shadow mad cause his girlfriend won't answer his calls."

" I'm gonna break your fingers, if you don't CUT that shit out."

Sonic put his hands up in surrender."Well excuse the fuck outta me. And I tried to call Espio, but his phones not even on."

Shadow picked up the unconscious Mephiles and threw him in the trunk of the car that Sonic hot wired.

"So where are we going?" Asked sonic while starting up the car

"To Crawford's boat yard, we'll meet Rouge and Espio there and figure out what comes next."

°°° with Rouge,Amy,and Knuckles°°°

They had finally found the computer they were looking for,but it was surrounded by guards.

Knuckles began to take off his helmet and orange jacket." Listen, I'll fire my gun and create a commotion, so they can come after me."

Rouge stopped knuckles before he took off " you sure you can outrun them with your injuries."

"Please I've been through much worst, this is nothing."

Knuckles ran a good distance away from the computer room and started shooting and screaming. Seven guards took off after him, leaving two to guard the room.

Amy and Rouge walked up to the guards with a smile on their face.

°°°with Espio°°°

Espio had taken a break and was drinking a soda, while lying down on the edge of one of the docks.

He suddenly sat up as he heard the large horn of a ship that was leaving and saw that one of the cargo carts on the Boat had the numbers 11548.

His eyes went wide "OH SHIT!"

He quickly jumped into the water and started swimming towards the ship.

°°° Sonic and Shadow°°°

They quickly pulled into the parking lot. Okay we're here but where are Espio and Rouge.

Suddenly Knuckles ran past their car with several guards chasing after him. Then a loud alarm started to sound around the entire boat yard. By this time both sonic and shadow had gotten out of the car.

"What the fuck is going on!" Sonic yelled over the alarm.

" I don't know,you go help knuckles, I'll find Espio and Rouge."

°°°with Amy and Rouge°°°

Amy threw her hands up in frustration."What's taking so long !"

" This slow ass computer, that's what!" Responded Rouge

Rouge turned back around and typed in the numbers 11548. The computer started taking its time getting the information. After about 3 minutes of waiting the information finally popped up.

"Hey Amy, look at this. The cart was supposed to leave on a boat tonight at 8:30. P.m They recently it changed to leave this morning at 5:00 a.m.

Amy what time is it?"

"It's 5:05 a.m"

"Shit the boat took off 5 minutes ago!"

Following that statement, a loud alarm sounded all around the boat yard.

"Damn, those guards sounded the alarm because of knuckles."

"They must have bad security if it took them that long to finally sound the alarm."

Amy and Rouge ran out of the room, but in Rouge's haste she ran right into somebody, thus tackling them to the ground.

" A simple hello would have been fine." Came the voice

Rouge looked in front of her, just to see that the person she tackled had been shadow.

.

.

.

Comment/Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" what's the rush?" Asked Shadow with a slight smirk on his face.

Both Rouge and Shadow got off the ground and dusted the dirt off of themselves.

" it's about time you got here, what have you been doing this whole time!?"

"Rouge, you can scold him later, right now we have to go."

Both Amy and Rouge ran past Shadow,but he quickly caught up and fell into the same pace them.

"Wait, what's happening?"

"You see that boat that's leaving, well one of its cargo carts has the 3rd bomb and since we can't get to it, we need to evacuate any staff on that ship" Rouge quickly explained.

"Then let's go after it right now, you and me."

Rouge immediately understood what Shadow meant. She grabbed his hand and took flight, while he turned on his jet shoes to increase their speed.

Amy watched them fly in the distance. "What a beautiful sunrise."

Rouge looked at the boat and saw Espio getting the staff off the boat.

"Look there's Espio."

They landed on the boat and made their way over to him.

"Wait a second, I thought the bombs didn't blow up until a day or two from now." Shadow questioned

Espio contradicted his statement "not this one, it has a timer and I'm 99% sure the only person who could disable it is tails."

"How much time is left on the timer?" Rouge immediately asked

"About 3 minutes and there are two more floors that need to be checked in case someone was left behind."

Rouge took the 2nd floor and Shadow went down to the 3rd. He checked each room and after about a minute or two went up to the 2nd floor.

"ROUGE, ROUGE ARE YOU STILL ON THIS FLOOR!"

She walked next to Shadow, while eating a sandwich." No need to yell I'm right here." She replied nonchalantly

"Where'd you get a sandwhi-, never mind there's not much time come on."

They ran to the top floor and immediately heard Espio yell "20 Seconds!"

"Espio leave those other two bombs on the ship to!" Rouge quickly yelled before jumping off the boat.

Espio struggled to quickly pull the bombs out of his jacket pocket. So he ripped off his jacket, made a mad dash for the water, and swimmed over to Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge stood still in the water and looked back at the boat. "That's one beautiful sunrise."

"It's alright." Shadow nonchalantly responded

"I loved that jacket." Espio whined

After that the boat immediately burst into flames, then exploded, and sunk.

They made their way back to shore and Amy immediately hugged all three of them.

"You guys were great"she squealed

Then Sonic and Knuckles walked over to the group with all the boat yard guards standing behind them.

Rouge moved closer to Shadow and whispered "I guess we have to explain the whole situation to the everyone at the boat yard."

After Shadow and Espio explained the situation to police ( while leaving out certain details) they let them go with out charges. Espio, Knuckles,Amy, ans Sonic all went back to the hotel in Knuckles van. While Rouge made Shadow stay behind and help we with her motorcycle.

"C'mon I just need you to drive it back to Metropolis City and then teach me how to drive it."

"Fine! But only because this is my only ride back home and back to the hotel."

Shadow got onto the motorcycle and waited for Rouge to hop on the backside. He drove the motorcycle to the hotel, but by the time they got there everyone and their stuff were gone.

Rouge looked around and started packing we stuff "I guess they got tired of waiting."

"Or they didn't wait at all."said Shadow

"Hey Rouge are those black vans what I think they are."

Rouge looked out the window and knew exactly who those vans belonged to.

"G.u.n agents, I got to go tell them what happened."

Shadow stared out te window and watched Rouge talk to some of the agents for about 30 minutes and then laid on the bed to take a nap. He woke up to two blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Finally awake?" Rouge teased

"Where did the agents go?"

"I explained everything that happened and they left."

"Oh."

A moment of silence past before Rouge spoke again.

"The captain was down there and I told him you were ready to come back. Do you want to know what he said?"

Shadow remained silent,thus Rouge shrugged her shoulders and got off the bed. Shadows arm swiftly shot out and grabbed her hand.

"What did he say?"

"He said they have no reason to let you go and if you want to come back,come to the agency Friday to receive your next mission."

Shadow let go of Rouge's hand and attempted to go back to sleep but soon realized that he couldn't.

"I didn't know the ultimate life form slept."

"Yeah well most of the time, when I'm sleep it's because of you."

"Oh really why."

"Because your mere presence drains my energy."

"Is that a complement?" Smiled rouge as she walked to the refrigerator to take out food.

Shadow smiled "you always take things as a compliment."

"Whatever, I'm going to go buy some more clothes for you. when I come back you better be ready to drive me back to Metropolis.

And with that Rouge left and flew to the store. Shadow pulled out the slip of paper that Rouge had given him back when they were at Twisty land.

The top five things you need to do to improve your personality

1\. Stop showing no emotions and no facial expressions besides anger

say the wrong things at the wrong time. Think before You speak dumbass.

's always business with you. Matter of fact what do you do in your free time?

're judgemental as hell. Everybody makes mistakes.

5\. You are bipolar. One second you are sulking and the next you are angry about something.

6\. Get a group of friends. You take being a loner to a whole other level.

I would write more,but there's not much more time.

Shadow smiled to himself as he imagined just what Rouge was thinking when she wrote the list. Rouge came back from the store about 20 minutes later.

"I'm back! You better be ready!"

Shadow walked past Rouge and grabbed a snack out of the refrigerator before leaving the room.

"Are you coming because I'm already by the elevators!" He yelled back at her

"Yeah,Yeah." replied rouge as she rolled her eyes.

The drive back to the city only took 6 hours including the stops they made to get some rest. It was midnight by the time Shadow stopped the motorcycle in front of Rouge's apartment building.

"Well you can just leave the motorcycle out here,and I guess I'll see you later."said Rouge while picking up all of her stuff.

"Wait, I just got back in town and I need a place to stay, so I'm going to stay here for a few months." Shadow explained nonchalantly

"And what if I say no."

"Who are you to stop me, if you don't give me a key I can easily break into your apartment every night. So do you want the easy way or the hard way."

Rouge ignored Shadows comment and went inside her building. Before she went through the double doors he called out to her.

"So does this mean the hard way!"

Sure enough, the next morning shadow was laying on Rouge's couch.

"Did you really have to break into my house,one of these days someone is going to get the wrong idea. Rouge tiredly stated while sitting up.

"I didn't want to sleep on the couch and you turned my room into a giant closet, besides I really don't give a damn about what anyone thinks." Shadow responded with his eyes still close.

"Anyway get up and get dressed, I'm want to go on a mission and you need to head down to g.u.n to get a mission."

After grabbing a bite to eat,both Shadow and Rouge headed down to g.u.n on Rouge's motorcycle.

Both stood in front of the agency for a minute before walking through the glass double doors and this was the start of one of those days.

The End...Until next time )


End file.
